Inheritance
by SouthernChickie
Summary: Now Complete! What was Julie really up to during Mommy Dearest? Rated for slight language and any possible twisted thing that i might come up with later.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Okay, Tasha here you go. What you've been bugging me about forever. I will finish this, but keep in mind I am working on two other stories and going on vacation. But here's the first part  
  
INHERITANCE  
  
Rylan loved summer. This year she was working every other day at the antique store with Richie. They were switching off with Duncan and Tessa so nobody had to work everyday. On her days off she planned to veg at the beach and shop. She figured Richie would be working on his music locked in the basement for hours on end like always.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be free?" Tessa asked handing Rylan another carrot to peel.  
  
"I don't know; Duncan seems pretty vengeful right now. I think I'm going to miss school pretty soon."  
  
"You have been picking on him."  
  
"But it's so easy! I can't resist!"  
  
"Then you deserve whatever is coming to you," Tessa told her. The doorbell rang.  
  
"I got it!" Richie yelled since he was walking right past.  
  
"Tessa MacLeod?" the man on the other side asked.  
  
"Just a second. TESSA!"  
  
"What is it?" she asked rounding the corner from the kitchen.  
  
"For you."  
  
"Thank you, go help Rylan." Richie went for the kitchen mumbling something about fixing whatever culinary wrong she had done. "May I help you?" she asked turning to the man on the doorstep.  
  
"Are you Tessa MacLeod?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Rylan and Richie looked up from their half-peeled carrots as Tessa entered the kitchen.  
  
"What's up?" Richie asked.  
  
Tessa ignored him and reached for the phone. "Duncan, come home, now. It's important." She hung up.  
  
"What's going on?" Rylan asked glancing from Tessa to Richie. Tessa answered in French then went into the other room. Rylan looked at Richie. "What did she say?" Richie's French was better than Rylan's. That wasn't saying much, but he could still translate for her most of the time.  
  
"She said everything's gonna be fine. That means something's wrong."  
  
"Who was at the door?"  
  
"Some business looking guy. Wonder what's going on." Richie put down his carrot and went into the living room where Tessa sat staring at the papers in her hands. "What's wrong, Tess?"  
  
Tessa looked up at the two teens that she considered her own. "Why don't you two go out tonight? Dinner and a movie, on me. Use the credit card and take my car."  
  
"What's going on?" Rylan asked.  
  
"We will discuss it later. Go."  
  
Richie and Rylan looked at each other and silently agreed to go. They turned and left Tessa alone until Duncan came home.  
  
"What's wrong, Tessa?" Duncan asked as soon as he walked in the door. "Where are the kids?" He seemed panicked by their absence. And with so many immortals lurking around he had a right to be.  
  
"I sent them out for the evening. We need to talk."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was served this afternoon," Tessa explained.  
  
"As in a court date?" Duncan asked sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
"It's Julie, she suing me for custody."  
  
"Of Rylan? She's ignored her her whole life. What does she want with Rylan now?"  
  
"She wants her back. We have to go to court next week."  
  
"I was going to take her to the cabin next week," Duncan protested. "She's excited. I can't cancel on her because of her mother."  
  
"We don't have a choice," Tessa told him. "If we don't show, they'll take her away for sure."  
  
"Don't worry," Duncan put an arm around her. "Nobody's taking Rylan from us. Not now, not ever. We'll fight as long and hard as we have to. Besides, no sane judge would grant Julie custody."  
  
"That's what we said about us, and she lives here," Tessa pointed out.  
  
"Julie Kregson may be a good mother to her children, but not to Rylan. She's not going anywhere."  
  
"How could she do this to us? She's been here. She knows what all we have done for Rylan and how much we love her. How can she think that Rylan would be better off with her? She has her children, and I have mine. Why can't we just leave it at that?"  
  
"Because your daughter and her daughter are the same person. She doesn't want to share."  
  
"Neither do I! She's gone this long without her, what does she want with her now?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll leave that to the lawyer. I'll call her in the morning. In the mean time, how do we tell Rylan?"  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"She what?" Richie demanded.  
  
"I'm not leaving!" Rylan yelled.  
  
"Of course not," Tessa assured her.  
  
"Especially to move in with her."  
  
"Petite lapine, I promise you; you are not going anywhere. Ever."  
  
"We had plans for the summer," Rylan continued. "And now she's ruining them."  
  
"We can postpone the cabin, Rylan. We'll still go," Duncan promised.  
  
"But what if she."  
  
"There are no what ifs," Tessa interrupted. "You are ours. And that's all there is to it." She put an arm around Rylan. "We have an excellent lawyer; she won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"I know." Rylan sounded less than convinced.  
  
"Rylan, come here." Duncan gestured her over and sat her on his lap. "Have we ever not protected you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have we ever just stood by and watched?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you think we would get custody after George Douglas?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did we say we would?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And did we?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm making you that same promise right now. You have nothing to worry about. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tessa stood and offered Rylan her hand. "Petite lapine, I think it's time for you to go to bed. Come." Rylan took her hand and Tessa took her up to her room.  
  
"You've been awfully quiet," Duncan commented looking over at Richie who was silently building up rage on the couch.  
  
"How can she do that?" Richie asked staring blankly ahead and shaking his head. "How can that bitch do this to Ry after all she's already put her through?"  
  
"Hey, I know you don't like Julie, but watch your language."  
  
"She's gotta want something from her," Richie continued oblivious to the interruption. "That's the only reason."  
  
"Richie, be reasonable. Rylan's sixteen, what can she possibly have that Julie wants?"  
  
"A kidney?"  
  
"Rich."  
  
"Bone marrow? Lung? Who knows?"  
  
"Richie, the only thing Julie wants from Rylan is love. She hates that Rylan doesn't like her."  
  
"So she's going to fix this little problem by steeling her away from her family?" Richie asked.  
  
"She probably sees us as what's keeping Rylan from wanting and needing her. With us out of the picture Rylan's her's."  
  
"Mac, you're.you're not going to let them take Ry, right?"  
  
"Richie, I don't care what it takes; Rylan is not leaving this family," Duncan assured him. "I've promised her, I've promised Tessa, and I'll promise you. And you know I keep my word."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
A week later Tessa dressed Rylan up in yet another new dress and did the girl's hair. "There's nothing to worry about," Tessa reminded her as they along with Duncan and Richie walked into the courthouse. "You came with us and you're leaving with us." Rylan still looked worried. "We have promised you, non? Nothing will happen."  
  
Inside they were sent into a conference room where Julie and her family were already sitting. Rylan held tightly onto Tessa's hand and refused to look at her mother.  
  
"See the girl that looks like mommy?" Julie asked the kids that sat next to her pointing at Rylan. "That's your sister. She's going to come live with us."  
  
"No she's not," Richie argued without thinking. One look from Duncan silenced him.  
  
"I'm Brad Kergson," Julie's husband introduced himself to Duncan.  
  
"Duncan MacLeod," Duncan answered firmly shaking Brad's hand. "You'll forgive me if I'm not in much of sociable mood."  
  
"Of course. I just want to tell you that I know this is a dramatic move but Julie really misses Rylan."  
  
Richie snorted and Tessa hit him.  
  
"If this is what Julie feels she wants to do, that's fine," Duncan answered. "We don't mind fighting for Ry." He purposefully used the nickname only Richie used for her to prove how close they all were. "We did it before and we'll do it again."  
  
Just then the lawyers came into the room.  
  
"Monica, this is Rylan," Tessa introduced the lawyer to her charge.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Rylan," Monica said sweetly. "I've read all about you. And know you and Duncan and Tessa and Richie better than you know each other and yourselves. I know you are a perfect family. And I'm going to do everything in my power to keep it that way."  
  
"Sorry we're late, Mom," a deep voice said from the doorway.  
  
Rylan who had refused to look at anyone since she sat down jumped to her feet. "Kevin!"  
  
The man in the Marine uniform grinned broadly and swung her into the air. "Lizzie!" he hugged her tightly. "You look beautiful. Just like Mom," he said not realizing that was far from a compliment in the girl's eyes.  
  
"Thanks," she answered. 'Duncan's eyes,' she reminded herself. 'Tessa said you have Duncan's eyes and her lips.' "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mom wrote me and told me what was going on. I got leave to come help. You always were a little trouble maker," he smiled broadly at her and picked her up again. He held her on his hip as if she were three. Her feet dangled a good foot off the ground. Duncan guessed Kevin had to be at least six foot six.  
  
"Hey, Mom," the twins stepped out from behind Kevin and took seats on the Fisher/Kregson side of the room. Julie's younger children climbed into their laps.  
  
"So are you going to introduce me, or what?" Kevin asked putting Rylan down again. She took his hand and led him over. It was very easy to see that the only person in the world Rylan loved more than Richie was her oldest brother Kevin.  
  
"This is Duncan and Tessa MacLeod."  
  
"Pleased to meet you sir, ma'am," Kevin greeted.  
  
"And Richie."  
  
"Richie as in Richie?" Kevin looked Richie up and down smiling. "Last time I saw you were barely anything. Just this high," he held his hand flat around the height of Rylan's ribs. "Now you look like you could make a hell of a Marine if you ever wanted to."  
  
"I think I'll leave the world saving to those capable of saving the world," Richie answered also seeming very comfortable around the giant Marine.  
  
"If you ever change you're mind I'll put a good word in for you."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Richie answered.  
  
The door opened, the judge came in, and everyone took their seats. The two families on either side of the table.  
  
"Since this is a very unique case I get to decided how we handle it," Judge Beal started. "I will see everyone in turn. First the lawyers, then Mrs. Kregson's children, then.Mr. Ryan, then the minor in question, Ms. Fisher then each set of prospective parents. Then I will make my decision. Is everyone clear on that?" Everyone said they were. "Good I will handle the proceedings in my office. Ms. Arden, Mr. Malcolm come with me." The lawyers got up and followed the judge into his office.  
  
Rylan sat tensely as each one of her brothers went in turn to tell their opinion. "Oh, no," she whispered.  
  
"What?" Tessa asked.  
  
"I just realized.Skylar and I are the only one's who don't like Julie. The twins and Kevin love her. They think she's great. It's the four of us against all of them. We're screwed." 


	2. ch 2

AN: Yeah, I haven't forgotten about this one. I had MAJOR WB on it. But I did it! All done with this chap. Cyber cookies to whoever can figure out who Ry's hero is going to be in this fic!  
  
Rylan sat nervously as Kevin went in to talk to the judge. After fifteen minutes he came out, spoke briefly with Julie, then went to ask Richie if he could sit by Rylan. Richie moved to the other side of Duncan silently. Twenty minutes later, Whitney came out of the judge's office and Brendan went in. Whitney still sat with Julie but made faces every time Rylan looked at him, getting her to smile a few times and even laugh once when he started mimicking everything Kevin did. After Brendan come out, Rylan's social worker took her half-siblings Mika and Tamara in. Mika was seven and Tamara was five.  
  
"Isn't she a little old to have a five year old?" Richie whispered to Duncan.  
  
"Isn't she a little young to have a twenty-six year old?" Duncan returned.  
  
"She was seventeen when I was born," Kevin explained leaning over. "She's only forty-three."  
  
"Kev, bro, dude, you can't honestly think Ry is better off with Julie," Richie said.  
  
"Mom has her kids," Kevin told him. "She loves Lizzie but that's not enough for her. Lizzie was too little when it all happened; she might understand now, but she still feels the same way. If she wants to stay with you guys, I think she should. Look at her." Tessa had her arm around Rylan's shoulders and Rylan's head was resting on her shoulder. "If that's the way she wants things, that's what she deserves."  
  
"That you, Kevin," Duncan said. "We were beginning to think we were out numbered."  
  
"I can't speak for the twins, sir, but I think Lizzie has been through enough and should have things go her way for a change. I think you're up, Rich."  
  
Mika and Tamara were once again crawling into the twins' laps. Rylan's eyes snapped into focus as Richie walked past her. Tessa squeezed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"All will be fine, lapine."  
  
Kevin watched all this then turned to Duncan. "Was he the other kid?" he asked nodding toward the judge's office.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The judge started asking me about the," Kevin swallowed in disgust. "The rape. He said there was another kid. Was it Richie?"  
  
"Yes," Duncan answered after a moment. "But they don't like to talk about it."  
  
"Understandable," Kevin acknowledged. "I didn't even know about it until now. They never told me and I was gone when it happened."  
  
"Richie never told us either. It just slipped out one night. They haven't talked about it since. They like it that way."  
  
"I don't blame them. I can't believe Mom didn't do anything about it."  
  
"Don't get me started," Duncan snorted. "I can't believe she did and didn't do a lot of things. The last place Rylan should be is with her."  
  
"Tell us how you really feel," Kevin smiled. "As much as I would love for Lizzie to be with Mom. if she's so adamant still. well, she's old enough to know what's best for herself."  
  
"I hope the judge feels the same way. Washington CPS hasn't done the best job with protecting her."  
  
"So I just heard." Kevin looked to his left at Rylan who was still clinging to Tessa. "If I had known, I would have taken her."  
  
"Would the Marines have allowed that?"  
  
"If they didn't, I would have made them," Kevin said simply.  
  
"Ry." Rylan's head snapped up; Richie was standing in front of her. "Your turn."  
  
Tessa gave Rylan's hand a final squeeze before gently nudging her out of her chair. "Petite lapine, be calm, be truthful, be respectful," she reminded the girl. "Show him all we've taught you."  
  
Richie took Rylan's chair not wanting to talk to Kevin or Duncan and let Tessa hold onto this hand. He wasn't sure if it was for her comfort or his own.  
  
When Rylan come out she didn't seem so scared anymore. She seemed very angry. Her face was red and her fists were clinched. She didn't look to Richie to get out of her chair, but simply took the seat he had previously occupied, folded her arms across her chest and glared at Julie.  
  
"Rylan, you're being rude," Duncan whispered. "Just look the other way if you're going to glare like that." Rylan's expression softened and she shifted her gaze to her feet. "I'm sorry," Duncan apologized. "I didn't mean to snap at you. How did it go?" Rylan didn't say anything but kept her eyes focused on her feet.  
  
The room went silent except for Kevin and Richie whispering to each other trying about Marine training as they tried to distract themselves for a while.  
  
"What do you think, Lizzie?" Kevin asked. Duncan and Tessa had gone in and she had moved so Kevin was now seated between her and Richie. "Do you think he'd make a good Marine?"  
  
"I think he'd make a crummy Marine," Rylan said. "He doesn't have the discipline."  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot, Ry," Richie mumbled with a bit of a grin. "I suppose you think you'd do better?"  
  
"No, I think I'd probably be worse than you."  
  
"At least you have the honesty part down," Kevin said straight-faced, but in less than a second he was grinning.  
  
They kept up the conversation and every now and then one of the twins would make a comment. Duncan and Tessa came back out both wearing expressions Rylan couldn't decipher. She glanced nervously at Richie who gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Duncan and Tessa were talking quickly and quietly in French periodically shooting daggers through the closed office door where Julie and Brad were currently arguing their case to the judge.  
  
Monica and the Kregson's lawyer were deep in conversation as well in their corner of the room. They looked up as Julie and Brad exited the Judge's office. Monica shot Tessa and Duncan an apologetic look and the Kregson's lawyer. Mr. Malcom was it? Gave a beaming Julie a wide smile. Rylan had the sinking feeling this was going to be a hard promise for Duncan and Tessa to keep.  
  
Seemingly an eternity later the Judge Beal reappeared. He took a seat at the head of the table they were all seated around and cleared his throat. "I have yet to decide on a permanent answer. Since Ms. Fisher hasn't spent time with her mother in many years, I have decided to place the minor with her biological mother for a trial period of nine weeks."  
  
"What?!" Rylan and Richie demanded at the same time.  
  
"You said it yourself, judge, she hasn't seen her mom in years," Richie started.  
  
"Isn't that proof enough she doesn't belong there?" Duncan finished.  
  
"It is only a trial period," the Judge reminded them with a certain air of authority. "At the end of that period a permanent placement will be made."  
  
"My clients want visitation," Monica put in quickly. "Unsupervised, weekly, out of the home."  
  
"No," Julie protested. "They'll just brain wash her against me."  
  
"I hated you long before I met them," Rylan sneered.  
  
"Rylan!" Tessa and Julie scolded at the same time.  
  
"There will be three weeks with no contact between the MacLeods and Ms. Fisher," Judge Beal announced. Richie tried to hide the smug grin that threatened to spread across his face as he reasoned that he was not a MacLeod and was therefore not included in the decision. "After that they may have bi-weekly visitation at Mrs. Kregson's discretion."  
  
"What does that mean?" Richie asked Duncan under his breath.  
  
"It means that it's up to Julie if we can see Rylan or not," Duncan explained quietly.  
  
"What?!" Richie demanded for the second time. "She'll never let us see her!" he shouted accusingly standing up and pointing at Julie with a shaking finger.  
  
"Richie, be quiet!" Tessa snapped pulling him back into his seat.  
  
"You mean I don't have any say in this?" Rylan asked fighting to control her anger.  
  
"You have had your say," the judge reminded her. "You all have. And at the end of nine weeks you will get to voice your opinion again. Now, I want Ms. Fisher packed and ready to move by six this evening. At that time a social worker will be there to take her to her mother's house. Your nine weeks begins tomorrow. You will be notified of the court date at a later time. Are there any questions?" he paused briefly. "Good. I will see you all in nine weeks." He got up and left.  
  
Richie was the first to his feet. "I hope you're happy!" he yelled breaking the silence in the room. "How dare you think that you could do anything for her!?"  
  
"Richie!" Duncan interrupted grabbing the boy's arm. "Shut up," he ordered sternly squeezing Richie's arm tightly when he started to protest. Richie's face contorted as he tried to hide the pain Duncan was causing. Duncan recognized the expression. "I'm sorry," he apologized quickly releasing his grip. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Richie answered turning to glare at Julie who gave him a smug smile and shrug that nobody else seemed to notice. "Bitch," he sneered.  
  
"Richard!" This time it was Tessa's hand that gripped his arm. "Mind your language! Now, come, we have packing to do." Not loosening her grip she drug Richie out of the room.  
  
Duncan stood and comfortingly took Rylan's shaking hand. "This is far from over," he said glaring Julie directly in the eye. "She's our daughter, not yours." As soon as his back was turned Julie gave her children a hug.  
  
"See? Your sister is coming to live with us! Aren't you excited?"  
  
The last thing Rylan heard before the door closed behind her was a small cheer coming up from her two half-siblings. "Brats," she grumbled.  
  
"Hey," Duncan stopped walking and turned her to face him. "They have nothing to do with this. I know that you're mad right now. But you can't blame them. We're not trying to tear apart their family. We just want to keep ours together. I want you to promise me that you won't speak ill of Julie in front of them."  
  
"I promise," Rylan answered.  
  
"And MacLeods keep their word," Duncan reminded her before they went to catch up with Tessa and Richie who were angrily discussing the morning's events.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"I don't want to go!" Rylan sobbed. Her anger had melted into sheer fear when Tessa started packing her suitcase.  
  
"I know, lapine. We don't want you to go either, but we don't have a choice," Tessa admitted sadly as she folded Rylan's T-shirts.  
  
"Can't we leave?" Rylan asked suddenly sounding full of hope. "Go to Paris? Or Scotland? Or somewhere? They won't find us; Duncan can take care of everything."  
  
"Rylan, we are not running away from this. You have to-"  
  
"Please?" Rylan begged discarding the stuffed bear she had been clinging to and positioning herself between Tessa and her suitcase. "Think about it, Tessa. Nobody will ever have to know what happened here. Richie and I can learn a new language or use accents. we can blend in real good. Julie won't be able to find us."  
  
"Rylan, darling. Sit." Tessa and Rylan sat side by side on the girl's custom made giant purple bed. "We love you, you know that, non?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you love us. Nothing will break this family. Aldius tried, other immortals have tried, and we will not survive all that just to be torn apart by the likes of that woman. I cannot promise you that everything will be perfect while you are gone. But I can promise that we will be here doing everything we can to get you back and to keep that woman away from us forever. I've already warned her that if she came near you again, I'd show her what a real mother can do. And I intend to do just that."  
  
"Tessa!" Rylan sobbed as her composure once again left her. She wrapped her arms tightly around the French woman's waist and buried her face in her shoulder.  
  
"Shh," Tessa soothed rocking her slightly. Richie opened the door and Tessa nodded toward the suitcase telling him to finish packing while she was busy.  
  
Twenty minutes later Richie and Duncan were loading Rylan's bags in the trunk of the social worker's car while Tessa gave her last minute instructions.  
  
"Be polite and be as nice as you can. Don't give them any reason to think we are a bad influence. Do as she asks. Don't ruin the little ones' opinion of their mother. Be nice to them, they have nothing to do with this. Be strong," she added wiping a tear from Rylan's cheek. "Crying will help nothing. No tears. Je t'aime."  
  
"Je t'aime," Rylan whispered back.  
  
"Rylan, it's time to go," the social worker announced gently.  
  
"Be good, Rylan, I love you," Duncan said giving the frightened girl a strong hug,  
  
"Watch your back, kid," Richie said with an attempt at a smile before hugging her as well. As her best friend he was pissed and trying to hide it, as her big brother he was pissed and didn't care who knew it. "Give 'em hell."  
  
"Rylan?" The back door of the official looking sedan was opened and she got in. She stared out the back window until her family and home disappeared around a corner. She took a deep breath and turned to face the front of the car making a mental map of how to get from home to Julie's house. Hopefully if she needed to she could reverse the directions and get back without a problem. 


	3. ch 3

Rylan silently trailed behind her social worker up the front walk to Julie's house.  
  
"Welcome home, honey!" Julie beamed opening the front door.  
  
"Her bags are in the car," the social worker said.  
  
"We'll get them," Brad volunteered motioning to the boys. All of Rylan's brothers were there with big smiles.  
  
"Come in; don't stand outside all day," Julie encouraged.  
  
"Thank you," Rylan said politely as she stepped over the threshold.  
  
"We haven't started dinner, yet," Julie continued guiding Rylan into the kitchen. "I hope you haven't eaten."  
  
"No. Tessa figured you guys would want to do some kind of dinner," Rylan said softly. "It smells great," she added in an attempt at enthusiasm. She had three weeks to make Julie like her so she could see her family again. all she had to do was play nice. Not a problem.  
  
"Thank you," Julie smiled. "I made pineapple glazed ham, a citrus salad, and rolls for dinner and for dessert we have a home made carrot cake."  
  
"Pineapple?" Rylan repeated.  
  
"Yes, of course," Julie answered. "What's. oh no! I forgot, sweetie."  
  
"Forgot what?" Kevin asked coming into the kitchen and putting his arms around his baby sister from behind.  
  
"Pineapple," she told him. "Rylan's allergic."  
  
"I can always have a sandwich. You have peanut butter, right?" Rylan offered fighting the urge to cry. 'No tears' Tessa had told her. Just because her mom didn't know she was allergic to pineapple didn't mean she could cry.  
  
"I will not have you forage for food your first night home," Julie said resolutely.  
  
"It's not a problem," she assured her. "I don't mind."  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
"I have an idea," Kevin interrupted. "If it's okay with Brad and the kids, why don't we go out just the Fishers tonight? They can have the ham and we'll do something just the five of us."  
  
"That's a wonderful idea, Kevin! Why don't you go get the twins and you kids can decide where we go."  
  
"Wadda ya say, Lizzie? Up for a Fisher family reunion dinner?"  
  
Rylan smiled. She liked the idea of being with her brothers and with all three of them there to distract her she wouldn't have to pay much attention to Julie. "Sounds great."  
  
"Let's go find the twins," Kevin smiled back and offering his hand.  
  
Whitney and Brendan were in the game room watching Mika and Tamara play video games. Kevin told them the plan and the three immediately decided to go to Joe's Italian Palace assuring a confused Rylan that she would love it; they used to go there all the time.  
  
Twenty minutes later they all piled out of Julie's sedan and were seated at what apparently used to be their usual table.  
  
"The usual?" Kevin asked the table.  
  
"The usual," the all agreed, except Ryaln who asked: "What's that?"  
  
"You'll like it," Kevin assured her.  
  
The waiter came to take their order and Julie stepped in to order for everyone. "Those two," she gestured to Kevin and Brendan "will split a large pineapple and pepperoni pizza. Those two," she gestured to Rylan and Whitney. "Will split a large pepperoni, mushroom, and black olive pizza. I'd like the manicotti and five house salads to start."  
  
Rylan couldn't help but feel a rush of relief when Julie ordered her favorite pizza for her. She had been scared she was going to be forced to pretend to like tomato and sausage or something equally as disgusting in her book. The salads came along with a basket of the best garlic bread Rylan could ever remember having. The twins and Kevin regaled her with stories of her childhood, her father, and the family before it had been separated. She vaguely remembered some of the stories and the others were completely new to her. By the time the pizza was gone and dessert was ordered Rylan realized that despite her best efforts, she was enjoying herself. She was laughing and joking around with her brothers and Julie's presence wasn't bothering her nearly as much as she thought it would. By the end of the meal, she was almost happy.  
  
This changed once Rylan went back to Julie's house. There were more rules in the Kregston household than the MacLeod, so that took some getting used to. While meals were a family affair with Richie directing who should do what in the kitchen at her old house; the cooking was left strictly to Julie at her new house. And while Julie was cooking nobody was allowed in the kitchen. The menu wasn't a group decision but a choice left to the parents only. not even Kevin, who was staying there as well, got to voice his opinion. Meals were served at the same time everyday and if you didn't eat with the family, you didn't eat that meal. There was no sleeping in and last minute muffins as you ran out the door, no 'I have plans and will just have a sandwich' for lunch, and no 'I don't like this but I'll make something else and eat with you' for dinner. And snacks were only allowed between lunch and four o'clock, after that it would be spoiling your dinner. That was the first set of rules that threw Ryaln off guard, but she got used to it fairly quickly. At the MacLeod household you ate when and what you felt like and dinner was the only time they regularly ate together.  
  
Bed time was another thing to get used to. Tamara was in bed by eight, Mika at nine, and Rylan by ten thirty. She wasn't used to having a bed time so the first night she had stayed up reading. She got a lecture the next morning and a promise of being grounded if she ever did it again.  
  
Certain channels were off limits so Rylan was left with few options when it came to watching TV. Her favorite show was on an off limits channel so she couldn't watch it. At least they were doing re-runs all summer.  
  
Over the weeks Rylan found herself settling into her role as the big sister. She stayed home to baby-sit once a week so Julie and Brad could go out to dinner, played video games, had tea parties and read bed time stories. Mika seemed to like her and Tamara openly admired everything her big sister did. Brad was really nice and wanted to know everything about Rylan. He wanted to read her stories and poems, wanted to spend time just the two of them, and make sure she felt that she was part of the family. Julie still got on Rylan's nerves faster than anyone else, but even that seemed to fade over time. When Julie went to the store for the first time since Rylan got there, she insisted the teen go and pick out what she liked to eat. After that, there was always a supply of her favorite foods available to be snack on when snacking was allowed.  
  
After two very short weeks Kevin had to get back to his base in Main. The day before he left his insisted on taking Ryaln to dinner just the two of them. Julie approved and let him borrow the car.  
  
"See? It's not so bad, right?" Kevin asked over burgers and cheese fries.  
  
"She's a lot stricter than Duncan and Tessa. And being stricter than Duncan is saying something," Rylan complained.  
  
"But it's not unbearable."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Look, Lizzie, it's only for seven more weeks. And after next week you get to see everybody again."  
  
"Do you really think Julie will let me?"  
  
"As long as you behave," Kevin told her. "That's going to be her big punishment for you. Just mind your manners and she'll let you."  
  
"I don't want you to leave," Ryaln pouted. "Julie treats me like a little kid; you're the only one who makes her ease up."  
  
"Just act like an adult. everything will be fine. If you're going to complain, complain to the MacLeods not Mom. She'll hold that over your head and keep you home when you could be out with them."  
  
"You don't sound like you trust her with me," Rylan observed.  
  
Kevin sighed. "Lizzie, I trust her to take care of you. but I don't trust her to treat you fairly. She's very jealous of Mrs. MacLeod. She hates that you like her more."  
  
"Tessa never hit me," Rylan shrugged.  
  
"Lizzie, did Mom hit you?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know? It was just a couple weeks before she sued for custody. Tessa hit her back though, I didn't see it, but Richie did. And man-oh-man I wish I had been there. The way he tells it."  
  
"Lizzie," Kevin interrupted. "Does the judge know?"  
  
Rylan shrugged. "I told him. I'm sure Duncan, Tessa, and Richie did too."  
  
"And he still put you with Mom?"  
  
"You sound shocked," Rylan snorted.  
  
"I am! That's horrible. I know she's your mother, but. I'm going to talk to her about this when we get home," he decided.  
  
"Kevin, dude, chill," she almost laughed. "It's no big. I'm fine. I've been through worse. It's okay."  
  
"I don't care. And just for the record, it's not okay."  
  
"Is this where you give me the child abuse is not acceptable speech? Save it, I've heard it a million times. And what she did, doesn't count as abuse; it counts as loosing your temper and hitting somebody."  
  
"Lizzie, you're still her daughter. She had no right."  
  
"Kevin, let it go. If you go lecture her, all you're going to do is ruin this for me. If she thinks I'm going around saying she's abusing me, there's no way she's going to let me do anything. Please. She won't do it again."  
  
"Lizzie, I can't promise anything. You have no reason to go home to her tonight. Let's go." He put down a few bills to cover the tab and stood up. Rylan followed him out to the car. Of course she had a reason to go home to Julie, it was court ordered.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Rylan woke up full of hope. Today was the day. Three weeks had passed and she had been a perfect little angel the whole time. She never complained when told to do something, she didn't yell at Tamara when she decided to play dress up in her favorite shirt and then spilled Kool-Aid down the front; she obeyed all the rules. There was no way Julie was going to say no to seeing her family.  
  
"Don't you look happy," Julie greeted her when she sauntered into the kitchen.  
  
"I am," Ryaln admitted.  
  
"What's gotten into you?"  
  
"We should probably talk about it in private," Rylan told her. The last thing she wanted was for Julie to think she was pressuring her for permission by asking in front of everybody else.  
  
When breakfast was over Brad headed off to work and Rylan did the dishes as she always did. Dishes were her chore; Julie felt Mika and Tamara were too young to handle the glass plates and the knives that tend to hide in soapy water. Not until after she had but the last dish in the drainer did she slow down to gather her thoughts. She went to find Julie who was in the living room clipping coupons. Rylan took a deep breath and entered the room.  
  
"Hi," she greeted announcing her presence.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what you're so happy about now?" Julie asked.  
  
"Actually, I'm going to ask you about what's got me so happy right now," Rylan told her moving to stand in Julie's line of vision.  
  
"Okay, ask."  
  
"It's been three weeks," Rylan told her. "And the judge said after three weeks I could see my fam. I mean, I could see Richie and all them. So can I?"  
  
"May you what?"  
  
"May I see them?" she asked hopefully correcting her grammar. "Saturday maybe? See, Richie has a gig and this could be big and I really want to be there for him."  
  
"Where is this gig?"  
  
"The Chamber," Rylan told her. "It's a bar down town. He goes on at eleven. I know that's late and I'm supposed to be in bed then, but I was hoping maybe you could make an exception? Just this one time. well, honestly I might ask again to go to a gig and they tend to be late. But it's the only thing I'll ask."  
  
"Rylan," Julie interrupted her rambling pleas. "I've told you before there are no exceptions. And you are under age to be in a bar, so you may not go."  
  
"Oh." Rylan let her disappointment show and her gaze dropped to her feet. But she refused to beg. "Then can I. may I," she corrected. "Just go out with them Saturday. I'll be back by whenever you say, no arguments."  
  
"Well, I had already made plans for this Saturday," Julie told her.  
  
"Oh, well, never mind then." Rylan turned to leave. She hated not being informed until the last minute. But she wasn't going to put up a fuss or pester Julie about it. She would just ask next week. "Um." Rylan suddenly got an idea. "Can I call them? Please?"  
  
Julie put down the paper she was holding. "Alright."  
  
"Thank you, Julie!"  
  
"But first. I want to tell you where we're going so you don't get too upset about not being able to see them."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We're going to see your Nanna."  
  
"Who's that?" Ryaln asked.  
  
"Your grandmother."  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
"Your father's. She's expecting us at ten. And I have a feeling you'll want to stay awhile."  
  
"Oh, well that sounds cool. I've never had a grandmother before," Rylan said and put on a smile.  
  
"I thought you'd like it. I was going to make it a surprise but I felt I owed you an explanation instead of just a no."  
  
"Thank you. May I call them now?"  
  
"You have one hour. And answer the call waiting."  
  
"I will."  
  
Rylan bounded into the kitchen and grabbed the phone before plopping into a chair at the kitchen table. She wished they had a cordless phone that she could take into her room, but since this wasn't snacking time she figured this was the best privacy she would get. With a huge smile she dialed the familiar seven digit number to the store.  
  
"Antiques, this is Richie," Richie answered on the other end. 


	4. ch 4

AN: My beta is back and she fixed all my mistakes. Thanks, Lori!  
  
Rylan and the kids said good bye to Brad Friday night since he was leaving early Saturday morning on a business trip to Chicago for two weeks. Rylan was slightly surprised to find herself thinking she would miss him. After all, who was he to her? Her mother's husband. So, technically he was her step-father, she guessed. Her friend Naudia had one of those and he seemed pretty cool. Saturday morning, she woke up with butterflies in her stomach. After forcing down some breakfast and doing the dishes Julie took her into the living room to lecture her on minding her manners around Nanna. After all, she was her elder and therefore needed to be treated with respect. Rylan had to bite her tongue to point out that Duncan and Tessa had taught her that respect was to be earned no matter how old someone was.  
  
Julie and Rylan arrived in front of the shockingly large uptown house just a few minutes before eleven. Nanna had invited Rylan for lunch and then to spend the day with her. Julie had packed a bag with Rylan's new swimsuit (the bikini Tessa had bought her was far too revealing for someone her age), a beach towel, and a change of clothes. Apparently Nanna had an indoor pool.  
  
Julie walked Rylan up to the front door and rang the bell. A few minutes later, a not so elderly looking woman answered.  
  
"My, my, is this little Lizzie all grown up?" the woman asked putting a hand to her cheek and looking the now amazing self-conscious girl up and down. "I'm your Nanna," she added.  
  
"Oh," Rylan seemed to perk up a bit. "Nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand.  
  
"Now, my dear girl, we are family there's no need for such formalities. Give your Nanna a nice big hug!" Grinning, Rylan walked into the woman's arms and hugged her as tightly as she dared. "Now, we must get you settled," Nanna told her turning her into the house. "Oh, Julie," she said as if she just noticed the other person on her doorstep. "When do you want her home?"  
  
"I'll come get her before dinner," Julie said.  
  
"I should say not!" Nanna contradicted her. "We'll call you when we're ready," she decided.  
  
"I have to be in bed by ten-thirty," Rylan announced trying to earn a few brownie points.  
  
"Then you may come get her at ten," Nanna told Julie. "Not a minute before."  
  
Julie looked past Nanna and at Rylan who was standing in the foyer. Rylan caught her eye and grinned hopefully. "Very well, be ready at ten," Julie instructed.  
  
"I will," Rylan promised just before Nanna closed the door in Julie's face.  
  
"Now that we're rid of her," she smiled. "Why don't we start with a tour?" Nanna took Rylan's bag from her hands and put it on the in table before putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
She led Rylan though the spacious house that was at least four times bigger than the one she lived in with Duncan and Tessa. There was a library, an office as big as their basement, a kitchen as big as the antique store, a living room Rylan estimated to be half a football field long, a huge den, a game room with a pool table, Ping-Pong table, two Pinball machines, a big screen TV, tons of videos, and (Rylan's personal favorite) an air hockey table. And that was just the downstairs. Upstairs was another library (complete with an amazing comic book collection), another game room with a computer and board games, five bedrooms with in suite bathrooms, and the master suite.  
  
"And back here," Nanna said pointing out a window in one of the bedrooms. "In that glass building is the pool. So first, why don't you pick out a room?"  
  
"What for?" Rylan asked.  
  
"Well, when you spend the night, I expect you'll want a place to sleep. Do you want to look at them again?"  
  
"No," Rylan answered. She had been fanaticizing about living in this near mansion the entire tour. "I want the one with the window seat. if that's okay," she added.  
  
"I'm sorry, any room but that one."  
  
"Oh, then how about."  
  
"Lizzie, darling, I'm joking. If you want the window seat, it's yours. And if you want to make any changes, just let me know."  
  
"Are you serious?" Rylan asked. "I can change whatever I want?"  
  
"Of course. It's your room, isn't it?"  
  
"You remind me of Tessa," Rylan blurted.  
  
"Who's Tessa?" Nanna asked.  
  
"She's."  
  
"Hang on, you can tell me about her while we look through catalogs and decide what you want to do to your new room. You just go wait for me in there and I'll be right there."  
  
"Um. okay." Rylan went back to her new room. While the giant bathroom and window seat were the most appealing features the rest of it was entirely too girly for her tastes. She decided she would ask new drapes and a bedspread. That way she would take Nanna up on her offer and not be demanding too much.  
  
"Here we are!" Nanna announced entering the room with her arms full of catalogs. "Start looking and tell me about this Tessa woman."  
  
They sat side by side on the bed with the catalogs spread out before them for three hours while Rylan rambled on and on about Tessa, Duncan and Richie.  
  
"Oh! We missed lunch," Nanna gasped looking at her watch.  
  
"We did?" Rylan asked. "No wonder I'm so hungry."  
  
"I have an idea. Instead of a late lunch, let's make a snack and have a huge dinner."  
  
"Um. okay."  
  
They went down into the kitchen. They had Oreos and peanut butter to hold them over until dinner. After they cleaned up their mess, they went into the living room to sit and talk.  
  
"You know," Rylan said. "You sure don't look like a grandmother. Especially one with a grandkid as old as Kevin."  
  
Nanna smiled broadly. "I know. You're grandfather was a plastic surgeon."  
  
"Oh." Rylan got quiet and studied her shoes carefully.  
  
"What's wrong, Lizzie?" Nanna asked.  
  
"If you're so rich, how come there wasn't enough money for Julie to keep us? Didn't you want to help? Didn't you like us?"  
  
"Oh, of course, Lizzie. See your Papa and I didn't approve of Julie. When Jarred told us his plans to marry her, we made it quite clear that we weren't happy about it. But we weren't about to take it out on innocent children. When Kevin was born, all parties swallowed their pride. Then came the twins, then Skylar. then when I had given up hope of every having a baby girl around. Well, you see I always wanted a girl but after Jarred was born that was it for this old body. So I had my heart set on a granddaughter. And I love her more than anyone in the world." She cupped Rylan's chin and gave it a little shake. "But when Jarred got sick, Julie refused our money and our offers to take you kids. If Jarred had been well enough to speak out, you would have grown up with family."  
  
"Is Jarred my dad's name?" Rylan asked.  
  
"Oh, land's sakes child! Don't you know your own father?"  
  
"No. All I remember is seeing Julie on the weekends for a while."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to fix this now, won't we?" Nanna got up and retrieved some framed photos off the piano. "Do you play?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Rylan shrugged. "Richie's taught me a few songs. I'm not that musical."  
  
"I used to give your father lessons."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Every Sunday he'd bring you kids over and he would sit here and play for hours. All the kids loved it. But you, you wouldn't make a sound. You'd sit on the bench next to him and just stare at his fingers the entire time. I thought for sure you'd be a concert pianist some day. Come here." Rylan got up from the couch and walked to the piano. "This is your father," Nanna said handing Rylan a picture of a young man in a baseball uniform. "He wanted to go pro, but he tore his knee and had to give it up."  
  
"I love baseball," Rylan said quietly gazing down at the picture. "Duncan's taken me to a couple games."  
  
"This is him at graduation." Nanna showed her another picture. The same young man posed with his diploma in front of the high school gym.  
  
"Is that Washington High School?"  
  
"Yes it is. That's the old gym. Now it's a second."  
  
"Cafeteria," Rylan finished. "I go there. Or, I used to."  
  
"What do you mean you used to?"  
  
"If I end up stuck with Julie, I'm going to have to transfer."  
  
"You'll be a senior this year, right?" Nanna asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rylan perked up at the sound of the correct assumption.  
  
"But you're still sixteen. Did you skip a grade?"  
  
"Second."  
  
"That's right," Nanna nodded. "I knew you were the smart one from the start."  
  
"How do you know all that?"  
  
"I know my grandchildren. I talk to Kevin."  
  
Rylan studied the photo in her hands. "Why don't you talk to me?"  
  
"Oh, sweetie." Nanna pulled her into a strong hug. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a kid in the foster system? No matter that I can prove biological relations. Files are private and that's that. And your mother! She was no help. 'How should I know? They're not mine anymore.' I swear that woman isn't fit to give birth to cobras!"  
  
"You looked for me?"  
  
"Of course! I tried to adopt you! I went to that orphanage and said 'I want my granddaughter; her name is Rylan Elizabeth Fisher. And I can give you whatever information you want on her just so long as she is in my house by the end of the day.' And you know what they said?" Rylan shook her head. "She needs her mother's permission to be adopted outside our standards. I was too old and too single and that was all they would tell me. Those people are idiots!"  
  
"Tell me about it," Rylan snorted. "You should have seen some of the places Richie and I ended up. They were awful!"  
  
"I would never trust a child to the government," Nanna said. "They're too focused on other problems than to truly take care of a child."  
  
"You sound like Tessa," Rylan smiled. "She's furious with the system."  
  
"It sounds like I would like these people. MacLeod, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Duncan and Tessa MacLeod, they just got married, and Richie Ryan."  
  
"I have an idea!" Nanna announced picking up a phone and handing it to Rylan. "You give them a call and invite them to dinner."  
  
"I'm not allowed," Rylan answered. "If Julie finds out, she'll never let me see them."  
  
"This is my house and I will invite over whomever I please. I'll tell you what, you dial and I'll invite. If Julie finds out, I'll just say I looked up the number and called them while you were in the bathroom. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Rylan dialed the phone.  
  
"Is this Duncan MacLeod? Oh, Richie, then? It is, well" she smiled at Rylan. "My name is Monica Fisher and I am Lizzie. I mean Rylan's grandmother. And she is standing right here with me and we insist you and the MacLeods come over here right away and see her. he wants to talk to you," she told Rylan. "I don't think he believes me."  
  
"Oh," Rylan took the phone. "Hey, Rich, what's up man? You comin' or what? Yeah, I told you that's why I couldn't see you guys today. She made me choose. Okay. oh hang on!" She covered the mouthpiece. "Is it too late to go swimming?" she asked Nanna.  
  
"No darling, you tell him to bring his suit."  
  
"Hey, Richie? Bring your swimsuit. Yeah, she has a pool; heated and everything. I wanna say hi first." She waited a few seconds. "Hi Tessa! You can come, right? But. talk to Nanna." She handed the phone over. "They're worried if this is legal."  
  
"Tessa? This is Monica Fisher. I'm sure we can work something out. It is completely unfair of Julie to keep Lizzie from you. You're all she talks about. Please say you'll come. If you don't, she'll be heart broken."  
  
"Please!" Rylan added. She smiled broadly as Nanna gave Tessa her address and hung up.  
  
"They'll be here in half an hour."  
  
Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Rylan thew it open and propelled herself into Richie's waiting arms. They held onto each other and babbled about how much they missed each other without waiting for the other to finish speaking first.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Nanna asked pushing the still rambling teens to one side so Duncan and Tessa could come in.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Tessa answered. "We're used to it though. I'm Tessa," she added holding out her hand.  
  
"Now I know where Lizzie gets it from," Nanna laughed moving past Tessa's hand and giving her a hug.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Fisher," Duncan added skipping offering his hand and taking the hug.  
  
"Oh, please. Nanna, I insist. After all you are the people that saved my only granddaughter. And this strapping young lad must be Richie," she added looking over as the kids finally released each other.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Richie smiled.  
  
"Come give your Nanna a hug!"  
  
Blushing Richie did as he was told as Tessa rushed past him to greet Rylan. She spoke to her in French and ran her fingers through the girl's long auburn hair tears glistening in her eyes. Then it was Duncan's turn. He couldn't resist picking her up as he hugged her. They talked in the foyer for a few minutes before Nanna sent Richie and Rylan off to change and go swimming while the adults talked and prepared dinner. Two hours later, they were called in to set the table through the intercom. They got dried off, dressed and did as they were told.  
  
Dinner was an affair in it's self. Rylan told everyone what it was like at Julie's and Duncan told her how much she was missed at home and the store; customers were even asking about her. Richie told about his gig and how much he wished she could come; it just wouldn't be the same without her. He had debated skipping it but it was too good of an opportunity. Rylan agreed and made him promise not to skip any gigs on her account. She'd always ask to go and one day Julie would give in.  
  
Finally, Tessa couldn't take it anymore and told Rylan and Richie what she, Duncan, and Nanna had cooked up while they were gone.  
  
"Are you serious!" Rylan squealed. "I get to go?"  
  
"Nanna called Julie and arranged everything. She thinks you're spending the night here when in fact you're going to the club with us and home for the night. Then we'll bring you back at eight and Julie will be here at eight thirty to get you."  
  
"Really?" Richie asked. "She's coming home?"  
  
"Just for the night," Duncan reminded him. "We really shouldn't do this, but Nanna talked us into it."  
  
"Nanna you're the best!" Rylan announced jumping from her chair and throwing her arms around Nanna's neck. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Anything for my grandbabies. Now you finish your dinner so you can get ready," she told Richie. "If you don't mind, I'd like to come too."  
  
"To the gig?" Richie asked. "Of course not. The bigger the cheering section, the better."  
  
After dinner and a hasty clean up they went back to the house so Richie could change and get his stuff and Rylan could find something more club worthy than what she had worn to Nanna's. Richie's set was a hit and he won first prize among the bands that preformed that night and second among those that had played all week. He left the club four thousand dollars richer. They dropped Nanna off at her house and went home. Tessa and Duncan weren't surprised to see Richie in Rylan's bed the next morning when they went to wake her. Richie was supposed to open the store and Duncan had work that he had left unfinished the night before so Tessa took Rylan back to Nanna's. Rylan was so content with their deception that she didn't even notice Julie's sedan parked down the street when Tessa dropped her off, once again dressed in her clothes from the night before.  
  
She didn't know anything was wrong until she and Julie got home. "Did you have fun at the concert?" Julie asked.  
  
"What concert?" Rylan feigned ignorance.  
  
"Richie's of course. That's why you convinced Nanna to let you spend the night, isn't it?" Julie demanded grabbing Rylan by the arm and half dragging her down the hall to her room.  
  
"I stayed at Nanna's!" Rylan insisted.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Julie screamed, slapping Rylan hard across the face. "I saw that Tessa woman drop you off this morning."  
  
"I-I-I" Rylan stuttered realizing the jig was up.  
  
"What I want you to do is pack everything you brought with you," Julie instructed. "Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," she mumbled beginning to feel herself shake.  
  
"Get to it!"  
  
Rylan got her suitcases out from under her bed and began packing. Once she had gotten the last suitcase closed, Julie was back. She made Rylan load the luggage in the car before sending her to Mika's room. The kids were apparently at a friend's house and weren't there to witness Rylan's treatment.  
  
"You stay in here and you stay quiet until I come get you, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Rylan answered quickly.  
  
"I don't want to hear a sound in here. Sit on the bed and don't move. If I hear any movement, I'll tie you down myself."  
  
Rylan sat quietly and half an hour later heard the doorbell ring. Julie answered it and led someone past her prison to the room next door, Rylan's room.  
  
"What am I doing for you, ma'am?" a man's voice asked.  
  
"I need a lock put on this door," Julie said. "I just inherited my father's gun collection and I don't want my kids to get into it."  
  
"That's a good idea, kids can get into everything. That'll take about half an hour. I can do it now if that will work for you."  
  
"The sooner, the better," Julie answered.  
  
Forty-five minutes later Julie was back in Mika's room. She stalked over to the bed where Rylan sat in the same position she had been left in. "Get up," she ordered. Rylan quickly stood. Julie grabbed her roughly by the arm and shoved her back into her room. "You see this?" she asked holding up a key. "This means you're grounded. You can't come out of your room except to eat. The door will be locked and the windows are sealed. Nobody can help you now. So shut up and mind I don't hear a sound from you. I'll be back at lunch." With that Julie closed the door and Rylan heard the key turn in the lock.  
  
A few minutes later, Julie stopped outside Rylan's door to announce she was returning her belongings to the MacLeods and getting her new clothes. She would be back in two hours. The second she heard Julie's car pull away, Rylan ran to the door. There was a blank plate on her side where the lock was on the outside. There was no way to pick the lock. She examined the molding and wished she had something to force the bolt with, but her room had been cleaned out. All she had was her bed, desk (which had been cleaned out except for a pen and one spiral), and a book. Nothing that could help her in the slightest. Next, she tried her windows. They had a thick steam of silicon around the seam and large glob over the lock. Thinking hard, Rylan decided her only choice was to pick the silicon off. She grabbed the spiral off her desk and slowly took the wire spine off. She used the edge to cut at the silicon; it took forever but soon she had a small chunk about the length of a dime removed. She heard the garage door open and quickly got onto the bed and took apart the pen.  
  
Julie opened the door a few minutes later. "What are you doing?" she demanded looking at the disassembled pen and spiral.  
  
"I got bored," Rylan shrugged. "I can put the pen back together, but the spiral is beyond repair."  
  
"Do you want lunch?" Julie asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"No, thank you," Rylan answered. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"This is your last chance before dinner," she reminded her.  
  
"I doubt I'll be hungry then, either," Rylan answered smugly no longer worried about being kept from Tessa, Duncan and Richie. She wasn't going to see them again anyway; why play nice?  
  
"Then I won't bother to come get you!" Julie snapped slamming the door and locking it.  
  
Rylan sighed; that meant she had until morning to work on the windows. 


	5. ch 5

Rylan steadfastly refused to leave her room for three days. By the fourth day, she couldn't convince herself she was better off in solitary.  
  
"Get up," Julie said opening her door Thursday morning. "You want to eat, you'd better get moving."  
  
"Okay," Rylan answered sitting up.  
  
"Oh, looks like someone has finally accepted her reality," Julie smiled devilishly. "Get dressed." She handed Rylan some clothes. "The door's unlocked. Brush your hair before you come to the table."  
  
After running a comb through her unwashed hair, Rylan got a good look at herself in the mirror. If there was any way to hide the dark circles under her eyes she would look like an extra from Saved by the Bell. The clothes Julie had given her were nothing like what she usually wore. Instead of jeans and a t-shirt with dirty sneakers she usually wore, she was in a jean skirt complete with very Carol Sever like ruffles and a pink sweater with matching pink socks and clean white keds. The only thing pink Rylan owned at the MacLeod's was the formal Tessa had gotten her, but even that was more her than what she was stuck in now. Deep down, Rylan actually liked the dress. Deciding it was a fair price to pay to be able to eat she put on her bravest face and went into the kitchen. The kids were once again at a friend's house. At least Julie wasn't tormenting her in front of the children.  
  
"Couldn't you do anything with your hair?" Julie demanded, looking at the greasy ponytail.  
  
"It's too dirty," Rylan answered. "And I didn't think I had time to take a shower before breakfast."  
  
"Very well." Julie seemed to accept the excuse. "Sit down and eat."  
  
Rylan sat at her usual spot and helped herself to two pieces of toast and half an orange to begin with. Once she finished, she started piling bacon and scrambled eggs on her plate. Forgetting her manners in favor of remembering how hungry she was she began stuffing as much as she could into her mouth. Once she had finished she began to reach for more, but Julie stopped her.  
  
"Now, Rylan don't you think you've had enough?"  
  
"But I'm starving," she protested.  
  
"You don't want to get fat, do you?"  
  
"Get fat?" Rylan repeated indignantly. "I haven't eaten for three days and you're warning me not to get fat!?"  
  
"I'm saying you're well on your way. You're a size eight going on ten."  
  
"And? I look just fine!" Rylan defended.  
  
"You're getting to be a chunk," Julie answered, taking Rylan's plate.  
  
"Am not! I happen to be in great shape!" Rylan retorted taking a handful of whatever she could get from the plate.  
  
"A girl your size should be skinnier."  
  
"I'm not fat!" Rylan yelled.  
  
"Not yet, but you're on your way."  
  
"Your genetics," she spat. "And just for the record, I'm in better shape now than you could ever hope to be." Rylan turned and ran from the kitchen, dropping her handful of eggs in the doorway.  
  
She ran down the hall and out the back door. The fenced in backyard had toys scattered around it that she dodged and jumped over. She made her way to the back gate and yanked on it. It was locked. She had so carefully planned her escape and the gate was locked. She yanked uselessly a couple times and then saw Julie coming up behind her. She turned and ran across the yard hoping to gain some distance and climbed the seven foot wooden fence as fast as she could. She dropped into the neighbor's yard.  
  
"Whoa, who are you?" a man around Duncan's apparent age asked.  
  
"You have to get me outta here!" Rylan begged.  
  
"Jordan!" Julie called over the fence. "Don't let her get away! That's my daughter!"  
  
Rylan made a panicked squeak and turned to run again, but Jordan grabbed her around the middle. While Rylan's claim of physical superiority over Julie was valid, she couldn't break free of the neighbor's grip.  
  
"You don't understand!" Rylan insisted, desperately kicking and squirming. "She abus.."  
  
"Rylan, darling!" Julie said over Rylan's near claim of abuse. "We've talked about this before," she said in a soothing tone. "You need to stay in your room."  
  
"But!" Rylan protested.  
  
"Jordan, can I impose on you to help me get her back into her room?" Julie asked.  
  
"No! Please mister, you can't; you have to let me go!"  
  
"Rylan, it's not nice to yell at people," Julie continued in her soothing tone. "Let's get you settled and then Mommy will call the doctor? Would you like to see the doctor?"  
  
"No! Look.she's crazy she locks me in my room and doesn't let me out!" Rylan insisted.  
  
"That's because you don't behave. The doctor said when you can behave better you can have more freedom," Julie explained. Then she turned to Jordan who had been dragging a still struggling Rylan toward the house. "She's a little neurotic, she ran away to a cult."  
  
"No, I didn't!" Rylan protested.  
  
"She's been brainwashed."  
  
"No I haven't!"  
  
"And she constantly tries to run away; she thinks everyone is out to get here except the people responsible for making her this way. The doctor's want to put her in a hospital, but I just can't bare to see her like that."  
  
"She's lying!"  
  
"Now, Rylan, that is quite enough!" Julie scolded as if Rylan were a three- year-old. "You need to stay quiet."  
  
"No! Hhhelllpppmmmhhh!" Julie clamped her hand over Rylan's mouth.  
  
"Jordan, I am so sorry," she apologized. "I guess she's been hiding her medication."  
  
They went the rest of the way Rylan pinned to Jordan's chest with Julie's hand covering her mouth smothering her screams for help. Despite Rylan's struggles they made it up the stairs and into her prison.  
  
"Let's try to get her to lie down," Julie suggested. "Now, Rylan, can you promise Mommy to be a good girl and take a nap?"  
  
"NO!" Rylan barked still trying to twist out of Jordan's grip.  
  
"Rylan, you can be a good girl, can't you? Just stay on your bed and I'll go call the doctor."  
  
"What doctor?" Rylan demanded. "I don't need any doctor; I want to go home!"  
  
"Now if you don't behave the doctor is going to take you to the hospital, and if they take you there they're going to have to restrain you."  
  
"That's not a bad idea, Julie," Jordan panted. Keeping a hold on the writhing teen was a difficult task. "Maybe you could find something to tie her down with."  
  
"I'm not tying up my baby!" Julie protested.  
  
"It's the only way to keep her safe. If she keeps this up, she's going to hurt somebody."  
  
Julie looked at Rylan in what the girl knew was fake pity. "You're right; I'll find something that won't hurt her. I'll be back really quick. Now, Rylan, will you behave and show Jordan what a good girl you are?"  
  
Rylan went silent until she figured Julie was out of earshot. "Please, you have to let me go. She's horrible. You don't understand. All that stuff she said was a lie; I'm not neurotic, I'm not paranoid, I'm a prisoner. Please, you have to help me get out," Rylan begged.  
  
"That's not very nice to say," Jordan said using the same soothing tone Julie was using. "Your mom is just trying to help."  
  
"No, she's not. She keeps me locked up in here like some convict. All you're doing is helping her. I have friends I can call. They'll be here in ten minutes. They'll back me up. Please just take me to your house and let me call them." Rylan stopped struggling and stood in Jordan's arms trying to be as calm as she could. "Please."  
  
"You're not going to run?" Jordan asked loosening his hold a little.  
  
"No, I swear."  
  
"Okay, then you sit right here with me and we'll talk all this out. Can we do that?"  
  
Rylan nodded. Jordan released her and sat on the bed. She looked at him for a brief moment then bolted for the door. Not three steps down the hall she ran into Julie.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Julie asked sweetly with an evil grin taking her by the arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, Julie, she got away from me," Jordan apologized taking Rylan back into her room and laying her on the bed.  
  
"Please, don't!" Rylan begged as Jordan held her still so Julie could tie her hands. She took a nice silk scarf and wrapped it around one of Rylan's wrists and tied it tightly to the metal headboard then repeated the process with the other. She used a wool scarf to tie her ankles together then to the footboard.  
  
"That should do it," she said. "Rylan, you just hold still so you don't hurt yourself while I thank Jordan for helping us. Then I'll call the doctor and give you your medicine."  
  
"Don't leave me!" Rylan begged.  
  
"I'm not leaving; I'll be right back," Julie assured her closing the door.  
  
Rylan immediately began to pull at the bonds hoping Julie didn't know what she was doing. Unfortunately, it seemed she did. A few minutes later Julie was back in her room glaring so hard Rylan was sure this was where to term 'if looks could kill' originated. Julie stocked across the room and slapped Rylan five times in the face before saying a word.  
  
"All you had to do was cooperate, and then I wouldn't have had to do this to you."  
  
"You would have found a reason," Rylan sneered.  
  
"Probably. Now, let me tell you how the rest of this is going to work out," Julie said moving to make sure the blinds and drapes prevented anyone from seeing into the room. "You are going to be quiet as a mouse. I'm going to tell the kids you are sick, so they won't be bothering you."  
  
"If you think I'm just gonna just stay here and be quiet, you've got another thing coming," Rylan assure her.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," Julie smiled. "You stay put." She left the room. Rylan stared after her wondering what torture she had inflicted upon herself. Julie returned a minute later with another silk scarf. This one was long enough to be wrapped over Rylan's mouth several times before being tied tightly behind her head. "You know," Julie told her. "If you weren't going to make me a whole lot of money, I'd let you stay at MacLeod's. But you're so selfish I don't think you deserve what's coming to you." With that she left the room and locked the door behind her.  
  
Rylan screamed into her gag as loudly as she could. She could barely hear herself.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Julie came back two days later with a bowl of soup. By that time Rylan was so hungry and so thirsty that she would have promised anything to have some. Julie united the gag after making Rylan promise not to make a sound and fed her the soup.  
  
"Do you have anything you want to quietly say to me?" she asked putting the empty bowl on the dresser.  
  
"Please let me go," Rylan whispered. "Duncan and Tessa will give you whatever you want; I know they will. Just please let me go."  
  
"That's a good idea. ransom. But I'm sure I'll make more this way."  
  
"Please?" Rylan begged.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you. You stay in here and don't give me any trouble; I'll let you out when Brad gets home. And if you tell the judge that you want to live with me, then you may see the MacLeods as often as you like."  
  
Rylan thought it over. "Why can't I just go stay with them?" she whispered on the verge of tears.  
  
"Because I need what only you can give me."  
  
"Can't I give it to you if I'm with them?"  
  
"You would find a way to keep it from me," Julie assured her. "I know how your corrupt little mind works. Now will you behave?"  
  
"Will you untie me?"  
  
"If you earn the freedom."  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Promise me that you will behave, then demonstrate that you can."  
  
"I promise," Rylan said sincerely.  
  
"Good. You may start with one day of staying silent. Starting now. I'll bring you dinner later." Julie got up and walked out of the room, locking to door behind her.  
  
Rylan almost called after her, but thought better of it. This was the first step to getting that lock off the door. And once that was gone, she could escape without anyone knowing it.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Over the next week, Rylan did everything she was told. After two days of complete gag-less silence her feet were untied. Julie never did bring Rylan any of the promised food. But, on the off chance that it was a test of Rylan's newly bribed loyalty, Rylan didn't say a word about it. Two more days and her hands were untied but she wasn't allowed off the bed. It didn't matter though; she was too weak to do much more than breathe. Just when Rylan thought she was going to die a pathetic looser something wonderful happened. Brad came home early from his trip. She heard him come though the front door and greet Mika and Tamara then Julie. She could hear voices talking but couldn't make out what they were saying until they started coming up the stairs.  
  
"She's very ill," Julie was insisting. "You really shouldn't go in there."  
  
"Nonsense. I want to at least say hi to the poor little thing," Brad told her.  
  
Rylan could tell by their tones that Julie did not want Brad to see what she had done. The handle on the door rattled for a second. Then Brad's confused voice asked, "Since when does this door have a lock?"  
  
"Um. the kids kept bothering her, so I locked the door," Julie hastily explained.  
  
"Brad!" Rylan croaked out. Her voice was scratchy due to lack of moisture and use. "Help me!"  
  
"What's going on in there?" Brad demanded, trying the door again.  
  
"She's delusional!" Julie insisted.  
  
"Brad!"  
  
"I'm coming, Rylan!" Brad called through the door. "If you don't open this door right now, so help me." he warned Julie. The key turned in the lock and Brad burst in. Rylan was lying in the wet and stained bedsheets, breathing heavily. "What the hell happened in here?" Brad demanded.  
  
"Julie," Rylan whispered.  
  
"See? She's making things up!" Julie incriminated.  
  
"She needs to go to the hospital," Brad said scooping Rylan into his arms. "Mika, Tamara!" he called. "Get in the car; we're going on a trip." The children took one look at Rylan's slender body in Brad's arms and quietly walked to the car. Brad gently put Rylan in the back seat and then buckled the kids into the front bench seat. Without so much as a glance at Julie, Brad put the car in gear and drove away.  
  
He first took Rylan to the hospital and after a quick examination, the doctors had her admitted for malnutrition and dehydration. While they finished examining her, he took the kids to Nanna's and told her to phone the MacLeods to meet him at the St. Mary's Children's Hospital. As soon as he had left for the hospital, Monica Fisher called the MacLeods. Duncan and Tessa were horrified at what Rylan's grandmother had told them. As soon as they closed down the shop and had gathered up Richie, they drove to the hospital where Rylan had been admitted.  
  
They parked Duncan's T-Bird and rushed in the doors, almost running into Brad. Duncan was the first to gain enough presence of mind to speak. "Where's Rylan? Is she okay?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Brad began to tell them how he had found Rylan. "Unfortunately, they haven't told me anything. The nurses keep on telling me to wait and that the doctor will be out soon." It was just as he finished speaking that Rylan's doctor came out into the waiting room.  
  
"Is there anyone here waiting for Rylan Fisher?" Richie, Tessa, Brad and Duncan all quickly approached the man, demanding answers. 


	6. ch 6

Disclaimers: My wonderful wonderful beta Lori wrote half if not more of this chap. She was so cool and patient with me as I fumbled my way through all this. Cyber hugs to Lori! There is one more (short) chap after this, which is the epilogue.  
  
Oh, and Richie's song is 'Girls and Boys' by Good Charlotte.  
  
AN: This is the re-loaded version. My comp was being a butt when I uploaded yesterday so this should be better.  
  
Duncan, Tessa and Brad all sat in the waiting room. The doctor didn't want too many people in Rylan's room, even if she was unconscious. Richie flat out refused to leave and Duncan wanted to know exactly what had happened, so the adults left the kids to themselves.  
  
"What happened?" Duncan demanded. All he knew was that Rylan was malnourished and dehydrated. They had set her up on an IV after giving her something to make her sleep for a long time.  
  
"From what I can gather." Brad started.  
  
"Gather?" Tessa demanded. "You are Julie's husband! How could you have missed this?"  
  
"I was on a business trip. Rylan was fine when I left. She was really happy because she had just spoken to you and was going to meet her grandmother," he explained calmly.  
  
"So what do you know about what happened?"  
  
"Julie told the kids Rylan was sick. They hadn't seen her in a week and a half. There was a lock on her door. All I can think of, is that she did something to make Julie furious and as a punishment she locked her in her room."  
  
"And didn't feed her," Duncan added.  
  
"Or let her out," Brad added. "She was a mess when I found her. I am truly sorry," he said as Tessa began to weep into Duncan's shoulder. "If I had been there, I wouldn't have allowed this. I got her out of there as soon as I found her."  
  
"What about your kids?" Duncan asked.  
  
"They're at Monica's. I don't know why Julie would do something like this. How anyone could treat a child in such a manner is unfathomable. I just wonder what Rylan did to spark this after getting along so well with Julie? Something mush have happened after I left."  
  
Duncan and Tessa thought for a minute. "Oh, it can't be," Tessa whispered. "Do you think." she asked not finishing the question and looking up at Duncan. "We did it," she continued, an overwhelming feeling of guilt rushing over both Tessa and Duncan. "It's our fault. We did this to her."  
  
"We don't know for sure, Tess," Duncan assured her. "It could have been anything."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask what you're talking about?" Brad asked.  
  
"We took her to a concert," Duncan started.  
  
"We snuck her away," Tessa added. "After Julie had said no. We took her anyway."  
  
"That still doesn't give Julie the right to do this," Brad said.  
  
"No, it doesn't. And Tessa, it wasn't our fault," Richie's voice surprised everyone in the waiting room. He noticed their expressions, "I was thirsty, came out for a drink and heard you talking. Tessa, it was Nanna who called us and insisted that Rylan come to my concert. Is it my fault that I wanted her there to hear me and didn't argue that she shouldn't come?"  
  
"No, Richie, it isn't your fault!"  
  
"Then Tessa, it isn't yours either. It isn't anyone's but Julie's. She's the one that went off the deep end and started hurting Ry."  
  
"I know; you're right, but."  
  
"No! Tessa, don't blame yourself! Rylan wouldn't want you to."  
  
Tessa sighed, but looked a bit better. Richie went over and gave her a hug. "I'm going back to sit with Ry. She'll be alright. She has us."  
  
Tessa gave him one last squeeze before releasing him. She gave him a sad smile as he walked back into Rylan's room.  
  
Brad took the opportunity to reassure the MacLeods that they'd soon have their daughter back. "As soon as I can line up a lawyer, I want a divorce and full custody. Duncan, Tessa; I will do everything I can to help you get Rylan away from Julie."  
  
"And we'll help you," Duncan answered. "I can get you an appointment with our lawyer."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
It was at this moment two strangers, one man and one woman, walked into the waiting room. They stood out in their dress clothes and were noticed immediately by the group. The woman spoke up, "I'm looking for Mr. Brad Kregson."  
  
Brad looked up, surprised. "I'm he. What can I do for you?"  
  
"My name is Detective Mary Spiegel and this is my partner Detective George Yedger. We both work for the Seacouver Police Department in the Children's Protective Services unit." Both Spiegel and Yedger held out their badges as proof that they were who they said they were. Duncan and Brad looked carefully and then nodded for them to put them away. "We've received a call from a Dr. Michael Henry and also another from a Monica Fisher, claiming that one minor, Rylan Fisher was being abused. We'd like to know details about what happened."  
  
Tessa spoke up first and proceeded to tell the detectives everything she knew about Rylan and her relationship with her mother. She told them about the dinner Julie came to and how Rylan claimed that Julie slapped her, about the judge giving Rylan to Julie for a brief period, about how Monica let Rylan go to Richie's concert and how that was the last time they had seen her. Brad filled in the blanks that Tessa didn't know and finished by describing how he had found the girl, locked in the bedroom.  
  
"So, it is your opinion that Rylan's dehydration and malnutrition happened while you were away, most likely caused by your wife?" asked Detective Spiegel.  
  
"Yes. Julie's always acted a bit odd towards Rylan and I really thought that she wanted to get to know her daughter, but she went too far. I took my children with me when I brought Rylan to the hospital and I will not allow her to go near them again."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Fisher, Mr. and Mrs. MacLeod. We already have Mrs. Fisher's statement and our next stop is to talk with your wife. Will she be home?"  
  
"I think so; I don't see why she wouldn't be, but I haven't talked with her since I left with Rylan and the kids."  
  
"Okay, we'll be in contact with you soon, letting you know what we decide to do." Detective Yedger handed both Duncan and Brad a business card. "If you have any questions or anything to add to your statements, please call us and let us know." The detectives left a quiet group behind them.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Two hours later the doctor told them that one of them could stay over night. Since Brad was Rylan's legal guardian at the moment, he had to sign papers authorizing Tessa to stay in his place. The rest of them went to Nanna's since the kids were there and it was closer than the houses.  
  
Rylan slept soundly through the night and Tessa watched her every minute of it. The young girl was deathly pale, except for the dark circles under her eyes. Her usually full, shiny, bouncing, shampoo commercial worthy hair was dark, matted, and stringy with oil and grease. Tessa gently stroked Rylan's cheek.  
  
"Petite lapine, I love you so much," she whispered. "I would give my life to undo all the pain you have been through in your life." Her eyes filled with tears. "I wish I had found you sooner. I feel more complete with you. Don't get me wrong, I love Richie, too, but he makes a lousy daughter. The only thing that would make you more perfect is if you were my own. I promise you that nobody will ever take you from us again. And Julie will never come near you again. And if she tries. I'll kill her."  
  
She reached out in attempt to stroke Rylan's hair but her hand recoiled when it touched the oily mess. She pushed the nurse call button and asked the speaker box if there was a way to get Rylan cleaned up so she would feel better when she woke up. A few minutes later, a nurse arrived with a basin of water and a bottle of no rinse shampoo. One look at the girl sent her for more supplies and another nurse. It took all three women but they successfully washed the unconscious girl's hair. Tessa thanked them as they left.  
  
She took her spot in the chair next to the girl's bed and held her hand. She told Rylan stories about what had been happening while she was gone. The most exciting news she had to tell was that Richie had been invited to perform on 'Seacouver Sunrise,' a local morning talk show, in two weeks. After his performance, he was going to be interviewed.  
  
"You will be there," Tessa told her. "You will be fine and in the front row with Duncan and I. We are so proud of him; I know you are, too."  
  
Morning came quickly that day. Tessa hadn't slept but was so happy just to be able to touch Rylan that she hadn't noticed how much time had passed. Richie came to take her to breakfast and then to take her to Nanna's while he had to go to a pre-interview for the talk show. Richie wanted to cancel but Duncan convinced him to go. Rylan would hate missing the chance to see him on TV.  
  
After his interview, Richie went back to the hospital to take his turn sitting with Rylan. There was no change. She was still pale and thin, but her hair looked better. He told her about some new songs he was working on for the show. He still had his guitar so he decided to play one for her.  
  
"Educated With money He's well dressed Not funny And not much to say in most conversations But he'll foot the bill in all situations 'Cause hey pays for everything... Girls don't like boys Girls like cars and money..."  
  
"I like it," Duncan interrupted from the doorway.  
  
Richie stopped and turned to him. "I didn't know you were there."  
  
"How is she?" Duncan asked, stepping into the room.  
  
"I could have sworn she smiled a minute ago," he admitted. "When is she supposed to wake up?"  
  
"A couple hours," Duncan shrugged. "Look, Rich, I know you want to, but Tessa wants to stay again tonight. Will you just let her without any argument?"  
  
Richie's shoulders slumped a little. "I guess," he mumbled.  
  
"Not used to sharing her, are you?" Duncan chuckled, putting his hand on Richie's shoulder. "I'm sure Tessa will call the second she wakes up."  
  
"Okay," Richie mumbled. He and Duncan stayed a couple more hours and then it was Tessa's turn for the afternoon, after which, Richie would reprieve her while Duncan took Tessa out for a break and dinner. Tessa then would come back for the night.  
  
Around one in the afternoon, Rylan began to stir.  
  
"Shhhh," Tessa soothed putting her book down. "You're okay."  
  
"No," Rylan groaned pulling away. "Please, I'll be good."  
  
"Petite, open your eyes," Tessa urged.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Rylan opened her eyes. "Tessa?" she mumbled groggily.  
  
"Oui. How are you feeling?"  
  
"You shouldn't be here," Rylan answered ignoring the question.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go away," Rylan told her.  
  
"Lapine, listen."  
  
"Please, go away." Tears welled up in Rylan's eyes. "Leave me alone."  
  
"Rylan, you have to listen to me."  
  
"No, leave."  
  
"Why do you want me to go?" Tessa asked tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
Rylan took a deep breath and turned away. "I want to stay with Julie," she whispered fighting the urge to cry. "Go away."  
  
"You can't mean that," Tessa insisted. "She told you to say that, didn't she?"  
  
"What does it matter?" Rylan shot back; her emotions rising as she began to fully wake up. "I'm her's now."  
  
"No, you're not," Tessa told her. "You're mine. and Duncan's and Richie's. Julie is gone. She's going to jail for what she did to you."  
  
"What?" Rylan asked turning to face Tessa.  
  
"Brad found you and brought you here. We had Julie reported. She's going to jail. She'll never be able to touch you again."  
  
"You promise?" Rylan asked.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Rylan looked at Tessa for a few seconds the burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I tried to be good, I tried; really I did; I just couldn't make her happy--I did what she told me to but it was never good enough.I wish I wasn't going to make her any money then she would leave me alone and none of this would have ever happened!" she rambled in one long sentence.  
  
"You did nothing wrong," Tessa insisted. "You are not to blame."  
  
"Yes, I am! She said if I wasn't going to make her money, she would have left me on the streets!"  
  
"What money?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Later that afternoon, after Tessa got Rylan back to sleep, she called Duncan and Richie back to the hospital. When they arrived back, she tearfully told them what Rylan had said, about Julie going after her for her money. She was extremely confused because she knew the girl, while having a lot for someone her age, didn't have access to that much money. If it was Duncan's money Julie was after, the worse way to get it would be to abuse Rylan. Neither Richie nor Duncan had any suggestions to add and were both as confused as Tessa was.  
  
Duncan decided to wait with Tessa until Rylan woke up again. The insisted that Richie go back to Nanna's and let Rylan's grandmother know that she had awakened and what she had said about Julie.  
  
Richie was furious when he left Rylan's hospital room. What money had Julie been after? Rylan had a little over a thousand dollars in her bank account. What good would that have done? When he made it back to Nanna's, he was shaking with anger and frustration.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nanna asked, when she found him pacing around the den.  
  
"I hate her, Nanna," Richie told her, his voice shaking.  
  
"Julie?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Come with me." Nanna led Richie into the kitchen. She sat a plate of Oreos in front of him along with a tall glass of milk. "Now tell me why you hate Julie?"  
  
"Stupid question," Richie grumbled, twisting apart a cookie.  
  
"How about what has you so riled up now?"  
  
"She wants Rylan's money. Rylan doesn't have any money. She's more broke than me."  
  
"Broker. But she will have more money than you." The last was said in a quiet, under the breath kind of way as Monica thought quickly to herself.  
  
"What do you mean?" Richie asked.  
  
"Her inheritance," Nanna explained. "When each of my grandchildren turns seventeen, they get half of their inheritance. As you can guess, it's quite a sum."  
  
"That's what Julie is after?"  
  
"I should have known," Nanna continued. "Kevin and the twins had no problem letting her have some of their money."  
  
"There's no way Rylan was going to give her a dime," Richie finished. "What happened to Skylar's money?"  
  
"I split it between the others after paying for his funeral."  
  
"That's going to be one thick birthday card."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Richie was back at the hospital early the next morning. He was greeted by a wide awake Rylan and two sleeping MacLeods. "Aren't they cute?" Rylan was a lot more cheerful after a night's sleep and a big breakfast, though she couldn't manage to eat more than a few bites before getting full.  
  
Richie grinned at his almost sister, "Yeah, too bad they have wake up, isn't it?" He could see the shadows that still remained under Rylan's eyes, and knew that only time would take them away.  
  
It was at this moment Duncan woke up. He was glad to see his girl awake and looking much better than she had the night before. "Good morning. Glad to see you with the living this morning, Ry."  
  
"Hi, Duncan. Yeah, I feel a lot better than I did. Breakfast this morning really helped."  
  
Before anything else was said, a screeching voice was heard outside Rylan's closed door. The noise woke Tessa, causing her to start up from where she had been leaning against Duncan's shoulder. "What's going on?" she said in the heavily accented voice that she had when first waking up.  
  
Before anyone could answer, the door was thrown open and an auburn-haired woman stormed into the hospital room. "What's going on here?" Julie demanded. "Why are you here with Rylan? I told you I didn't want you anywhere near her!"  
  
Tessa rose quickly to her feet, all traces of sleep gone from her face. "How dare you! You abused my daughter, you bitch!" She made a break towards Julie, who didn't have enough sense to escape the angry Frenchwoman. Duncan made a grab for her, but Tessa slipped from underneath his arms. Richie, however, had more luck and managed to grab Tessa by the arms, eventually wrapping his arms around her to prevent her from attacking Julie.  
  
Julie didn't see the danger she was in and spoke, "Your daughter? She's not your daughter, she's mine. I'll do what I please with her and I don't want you anywhere near her and I want you to leave now!"  
  
Richie continued to struggle with Tessa, but managed to keep a tight grip on her. Rylan was paralyzed in her bed, not able to do more than curl up in a tight ball, and watch the fighting between the two women. Duncan took the opportunity to use Julie's distraction and call the police. He found the business cards the two detectives had left and managed to get a hold of Detective Yedger. Yedger let him know that they had had no luck finding Julie earlier and that the detectives were on their way and to try to keep Julie there without endangering anyone.  
  
Duncan was trying to get Julie and Tessa out in the hall, so as to not upset Rylan anymore when Yedger and Spiegel arrived. Luckily he had managed to calm Tessa down, but the two were still yelling at each other. Seeing the situation, Spiegel immediately read Julie her rights and tried to handcuff the woman. "You have the right to remain silent." Julie struggled but Yedger was able to place the handcuffs on her.  
  
"You have no right! You can't arrest me; I've done nothing wrong!" Julie refused to go quietly.  
  
"Ma'am, you're being arrested on charges of child endangerment, child neglect and child abuse."  
  
"What? I've never done anything to that girl. She's lying!"  
  
"We have proof. Your husband is willing to testify that he found your daughter locked up and tied down, lying in a bed covered in her own waste. The doctors have documentation of her malnourishment and dehydration."  
  
Julie kept on struggling a little, but went quiet, unable to answer or comment on the charges.  
  
Rylan took the opportunity to ask Julie, "Why? You keep on saying you don't care about me except for my money, but I don't have any!"  
  
Richie, seeing Julie refusing to talk, answered her. "Ry, I talked with Nanna last night. Tessa told me about the money thing, and I found out that on your next birthday, you are due to receive half of your inheritance from Nanna. It's A LOT of money. Julie was able to go most of the other kids' money because they were close to her, but there was no hope of getting anything from you."  
  
Rylan interrupted, "You got that right."  
  
Richie continued, "So we think she set this whole thing up so you were with her on your birthday and she'd be in the position to get it."  
  
"Is that right?" Yedger slightly shoved the angry woman, "We'll be definitely looking into that and perhaps adding a few charges onto the rest of them, like fraud." He turned to the group standing in the doorway. "We'll be letting you know her court dates as soon as they're set. We'll need all of you to make statements, especially you, Rylan, but you can take a few days to do so. We have enough evidence right now to hold her without them, but will need them soon." He turned back around and pushed Julie in front of him, aiming for the elevator. The group watched in silence as Julie was carted away.  
  
"When can I get out of here?" Rylan's plaintive voice could be heard as the elevator's closed behind the detectives and Julie. 


	7. end

Rylan got to go home four days later. Home was Nanna's for the time being, due to the custody battle. Because the case was already in progress, the hearing for the transfer of Julie's rights to Rylan to the Macleods didn't take long. Julie was found to be at fault. The judge fell all over himself to correct his horrible misjudgment and reinstated the MacLeod's custody rights. When Jordan found out that Julie had been lying and it was, in fact, Rylan who had been telling the truth, he felt horrible. Duncan had to convince him not to try to turn himself in as an accessory. He assured him that Rylan was fine and would be back to normal in no time. Jordan insisted on paying for what the insurance didn't cover of Rylan's hospital stay. They took the money and put it in Rylan's college fund. She had applied to the University of Illinois as an English major.  
  
A few days after Rylan had officially and legally returned home, they all woke up at five in the morning for the taping of 'Seacouver Sunrise.' They were all in Richie's dressing room when all the good news started coming.  
  
"You have a dressing room!" Rylan squealed excitedly, plopping down on the couch.  
  
"I think I'm gonna puke," Richie whispered swaying a little.  
  
"Hold it in tough guy," Duncan told him putting steadying hands on the boy's shoulders. "You're going to be a star."  
  
"You're not helping, Mac," Richie retorted, starting to turn green.  
  
Duncan's cell phone rang. "Tessa, can you take him?" he asked moving to answer it. "MacLeod."  
  
Tessa led Richie to the couch and sat him next to Rylan. "You're going to be fine. You'll be great. You were born for this," she whispered to him, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Geeze, Rich, you look like a diseased Smurf," Rylan laughed.  
  
"Rylan, can you be positive for a while?" Tessa scolded.  
  
"Great news!" Duncan announced.  
  
"Show's canceled?" Richie asked hopefully.  
  
"No, the divorce went through. Brad got full custody. Julie's out of the picture."  
  
"Good. Those kids are really cute," Rylan smiled. "They deserve better."  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Mr. Ryan you're needed in make-up," the stage manager said as he opened the door. "You folks should get to your seats."  
  
Tessa passed a still slightly green Richie off to the stage manager who led him down the hall. "You're all set up on the b-stage for your song. The band is warmed up and rehearsed. You'll have time to do a run through before you go on. We need to get you micced.." His voice faded away.  
  
Rylan started giggling as she, Duncan and Tessa took their seats.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Duncan asked starting to laugh himself. Rylan's giggle was contagious.  
  
"Richie's in make-up!" she chortled. "I don't even wear make-up. and I'm a girl!"  
  
"I have some lipstick that would go great with his coloring," Tessa said thoughtfully, before giggling as well.  
  
"Let's just hope this doesn't become a habit for him," Duncan added. "He takes long enough to get ready as it is."  
  
A few minutes after that the taping began. The hosts talked about the headlines and the upcoming features. Richie was the half-hour hook. He was to perform before the half-time break and the interview was meant to keep the viewers from changing to a different show.  
  
"Now we'd like to introduce you to Seacouver's newest rising star," the female host smiled at the camera. "Eighteen year old Richie Ryan is a Seacouver native who writes all his own songs. Richie has a sound all of his own that has been pleasing audiences all over town. Now here's hometown hunk, Richie Ryan, with his latest creative effort 'The Young and The Hopeless'."  
  
The lights went up on Richie, center stage, pale, and frightened. The back up band started and Richie just stood there staring at the camera. The band continued to vamp the first few bars waiting for Richie start up as well.  
  
"Oh, Rich," Rylan groaned. "He's freezing up there!"  
  
"Give him a minute," Duncan assured her.  
  
Sure enough after a couple more seconds Richie blinked himself out of his stupor. "Sorry," he said into the microphone. "I've never done this before." The audience murmured their acceptance of his excuse. "But I'm okay now, shocks gone, urge to faint leaving." a small laugh rippled through the crowd. Richie smiled. "I'm gonna sing now."  
  
The band started back up and Richie joined in.  
  
"Hard days made me Hard nights shaped me I don't know they somehow saved me And I know I'm making something out of this life they called nothing  
  
I take what I want Take what I need You say its wrong But it's right for me  
  
I won't look down Won't say I'm sorry I know that only God can judge me  
  
And if I make it through today Will tomorrow be the same? Am I just running in place? And if I stumble and I fall Should I get up and carry on Or will it all just be the same?  
  
'Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless I'm lost and I know this I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say I'm troublesome I'm fallen I'm angry at my father It's me against this world and I don't care.."  
  
Richie's interview went off well and it was obvious the audience was sad to see him go. The next week was full of great news. Rylan was officially adopted and Richie signed a record contract all on the same day.  
  
Julie went on trial and was convicted on all charges. Rylan, Richie, Duncan, Tessa, Brad, Jordan, and Nanna all testified against Julie, who was sentenced to 20 years imprisonment with the chance of parole after eight, court ordered counseling, child support for Mika, Tamara, and Rylan; which, most likely, wouldn't get fully paid, but hopefully would help the children after Julie was released from jail. Finally, a restraining order that prevented her from seeing Rylan or ever having access to her money. All in all, the summer ended well.  
  
Rylan spent one weekend a month at Nanna's. Richie's career was still in the starting phase, so he had one gig after another and ended up on a tour around the country. He was in Maine when he got the news that Rylan was accepted to the University of Illinois. All the rough times were behind them. They were a family. Duncan and Tessa were two proud parents watching their children achieve their dreams.  
  
AN: 'The Young and The Hopeless' is by Good Charlotte. This is the end. No more Rylan stories shall pass my lips for a long time. But if any of you come up with ideas, feel free to write them. Rylan, Julie, and RockStar Richie are available to be borrowed. All I ask is that you e-mail me to tell me you're going to write one and then tell me when and where it's posted. Also, please make proper acknowledgements in your disclaimers. I am more than happy to provide anyone with background info on my OCs and a time line of events as they happen in my universe. Thanks for being such great readers and special thanks goes out to my wonderful, fantastic beta reader, Lori! She's the bestest ever! 


End file.
